Inter-Separation
by immortalitymydarling
Summary: Hey! I don't know about you, but I couldn't even bear to hear or see anything about Divergent after it ended. So I decided to share a story that takes place after Allegiant, and I'm just gonna tell you now, Tris comes back. I have a few chapters written from Tobias and Tris, and this is my first story I published, so it's just for fun:) Enjoy! Veronica R. owns chars and locations
1. The Plan

Chapter 1-Tobias

How I survived the past three years, I have absolutely no clue.

I took the words that Christina spoke strait to my heart, and locked them away with a key.

Sometimes, life sucks. But I'm holding out for the moments that don't. You just have to be smart enough to catch them_. _

Or something like that, anyway. I smiled when I heard them, but not for the reason she believes. I smiled because I know how Tris would have reacted. She would through her head back, and laughed her laugh I love so much, and mocked Christina about being too deep. Christina would have punched her on the arm, and stalked away snarling. I would have smiled at Tris, and she would have smiled back at me.

I punched a lot of things that night.

As much as I hated to admit it, I found comfort in danger. The thrill of it, the adrenaline rush, the _pain_... It gave me comfort.

Also, there was always a chance I could join my Tris.

I was in a happier mood when there was danger. At least that's what Evelyn says, even though we both know 'happy' doesn't ever apply anymore. I put on fake smiles, laugh, like, once in six months. But everyone who is close to me knows I will never be 'happy' again.

It's a very good time for me, because there is a war brewing between Chicago and the Bureau. I'm just itching to close my hands around David's throat and watch the light leave his eyes... No. I won't go down that road again. Any who, tonight is a special night, for we are going to the retched place itself, and putting a bug in their main computer. I obviously volunteered before Amar could even finish, earning annoyed, exasperated, and worried looks. But no one argued, because they knew I would end up going, even if no one agreed. Like it or not, I was their best fighter, even if I was a tiny bit suicidal. Whatever. They have all learnt to deal with it.

Many people were going, half of which I didn't know. But they all were just the lookouts, the people who were completing the task were my friends. The strategy was strait forward, but there was some complications. Duh. But we would figure them out, like we always did. And we would succeed, like we always did. But for once, just once, maybe we could fail, the danger would rid me of the ever present, gut wrenching pain...

"Tobias?" Amar said. Not quite a question, not quite a statement. It was enough to snap me out of my day-nightmare.

"Yes?" I asked in a hoarse voice. I cleared throat, and tried again. "Did you say something? Sorry, I'm a little distracted." I tried for an apologetic smile, but I knew it was more of a grimace, from the looks everyone.

"You okay, man?" Zeke questioned, his bushy eyebrows drawn together in concern.

"Fine," I lied, "could someone explain what was just happened? As I already explained, I wasn't exactly here." My temper flared, like an angry flame responding to a splash of gasoline.

"Tobias, maybe it's best if you stay behind this time-" Christina started, but I cut her off.

"No," I snapped. I took a deep breath, and tried again. "I appreciate all you're concern, but really, I'm fine. I'm ready to burn that place to the ground." I smiled a true smile. But unfortunately, it wasn't a happy smile. It was full of malice and revenge.

"Okay..." Amar said unconvinced. He stood and addressed the whole invasion group. In it there was Zeke, Amar, Christina, Cara, (she was our strategist), Peter, Lauren, George, myself obviously, and nine others. We all looked up at our leader with determination.

"Let's review the plan," Amar said with grim excitement.


	2. Alive

Chapter 2 - Tris

If I had lived in the past, I would be dead right now. Unfortunately, I don't. So I'm alive, and am living at the Bureau against my will.

Lucky me.

Not only do I have to live amongst people who I hate, who don't understand me, I have to be their little science project guinea pig that came back from the dead.

Yup. Paradise.

I beg, and I beg, and I beg to the Bureau presidents to let me out, to let my go back to my beloved Chicago, but the won't let me. What ever happened to free will? Oh yeah, the Bureau government took it away from us 'science experiments'. Normally a conversation here consists of this;

"Please," I would beg, "just let me go. I won't give you any trouble. I don't belong here, and you know it. It's selfish to keep me locked up here like a bird." I would normally smile at that, because I always thought of myself as built for flight.

"I apologize, Ms. Prior," one of the presidents would say, "it is of utmost importance that you stay here, where you can be watched and protected. Anyway, it is a war zone between here and that petty Chicago. It is not safe," he would finish, putting distaste into the part about Chicago.

"The 'petty' people of Chicago have more backbone than this stupid place could ever wish to have. INDIVIDUALLY," I would retort, carefully putting emphasis on each syllable of 'individually'.

They would all smile wryly, like I was a little girl. I was NOT a little girl, thank you very much. I was nineteen years old and I survived a two year an three month coma.

See, they always intended me to make it through the death serum mist. And for me to be shot. Are you insane?! Who DOES that! But none the less, they had planned this moment for months, so the had the procedure done up to the second. A team of Bureau specialists rushed me into the med-lab, and another group would put the fake body in its place. Since the current scientific and medical treatment and accomplishment goal is very, very high, they were able to;

take my brain out of my head and keep it alive while they operated

imitate the brain using low frequency electric shocks to the rest of my body, and using a computer to control breathing and heart rate and working organs

be completely and dutifully arrogant while completing each step of the listed steps

While operating on the brain, the removed the bullet as fast as they could without causing damage. They removed and replaced dead and dying brain tissue, and preserved the most important parts of the brain, like the part that holds memories, and functions my current abilities. Once the brain was once again stable and alive, they placed in back inside my head, but kept it separate from my spinal cord, for some mental reason about the brain concentrating it's energies on healing itself. They healed the rest of my body manually, and kept imitating the brain with the same low frequency electric shocks. And after a year and a half, of this whole procedure, they somehow located the place where the cell I was originally was. It was obviously long dead, but the place was still intact and could be sterilized. So after copying my father's DNA, they inserted it into the 'desired location'. After nine months, I woke up to the harsh, florescent light of the med-lab. They never shaved off my hair, which made no sense whatsoever to me, but they believed it could help me retrieve memories I may have lost.

But I didn't forget. I didn't forget ANYTHING. And that made it twice as painful to be here. With the memories, the good and the bad that took place here, and the fact that nobody I loved was here.

Or knew I was alive.

Thanks for reading:) Sorry for the little cliffhanger there... I'll update soon 3


	3. Climb

Chapter 3 - Tobias

The drive there was too much like the drive there I took with Tris.

The stars shone down brilliantly, a cloudless, tranquil night. It was like the sky was teasing me; "Hey! We are so happy and you're not! Haha!" I wanted to punch the stars right out of the sky, but unfortunately, my fist wasn't light-years long.

The van was packed. We wore simple black clothing, because we didn't really do disguises. That was just us. Though we did have some wonderful artists duplicate a Bureau van. It was a creamy white, with "THE BUREAU" written in bold, dominant letters on the left side. It didn't look like much, but the inside was rigged with so many wires even I got lost in the complexity. We all wore a tracking device, and ear piece, and a holster that contained a gun. We had extra bullets concealed with the gun, and a basic first-aid to stabilize an injury for a short time in our backpacks. We had a bug chip each, just in-case some of us don't make it to the computer.

"Ok. So we all know the plan," Amar said, "short and sweet, right? Get in and get out. And let's try not to get any massive injuries, hey?" He looked slyly at me, and I shot him a sarcastic look.

"Why is it, Amar, that whenever you remark about injuries and danger, you always seem to look at me?" I demanded. I wasn't taking any prisoners tonight.

"Well, it seems you have some suicidal tendencies, Four, so we are just making sure you don't DIE." Lauren shot at me with a matching withering look. I sneered back, but didn't reply. Partly because I didn't care, and partly because I knew she was right. She took that as a win, and radiated smugness.

"Alright, so if we are all done trashing my best friend for his appreciation of danger, can we move on?" Zeke asked, glaring at everyone, daring them to speak up. I shot him a grateful look out of the corner of my eye.

"All we were saying was-" Peter started. He was a lot kinder ever since he took the memory serum.

"ALRIGHT!" I roared. Everyone had shocked and scared looks on there faces. Even our usually level-headed driver, Derek, turned around slightly in concern, earning us a little tilt off the road. He whipped around and corrected it quickly.

"Yeah, I'm a little involved in the missions, but that isn't what's important right now." I said quietly. Everyone knows quiet is dangerous with me. "What is important now is getting to the wall, and finding a way down it. Correct?" Everyone mumbled in agreement. The van stopped and we all jumped out.

We went around and through the woods, weaving in and out of traps. Barbed wire sticks sprung, and we earned a few scraps. But after the journey of silence except for the occasional softly spoken curse, we made it to the wall. The eggshell coloured stone was littered with holes, big enough shove a wedge through it. That's exactly what we did.

Me being afraid of heights and all that, it was a pretty thrilling climb. I tried unsuccessfully to steer my mind away from the memory of climbing the ferris wheel with my dead girlfriend. My eyes stung with the familiar prick of tears, and the more familiar scolding I gave myself for it. I climbed quicker.

Once we all made it to the summit, we carefully picked our way to other side of the wall, where it connected to the forest. We sat and started to discuss about how to descend into the airport. I tuned out the bickering and watched the compound. I saw people mill around, typing on computers and comparing sheets of paper.

They won't be able to do THAT anymore, I thought to myself.

"-we could use the rope to climb down." Zeke suggested, straightening up under the pressure of momentary leadership.

"No," Cara said firmly, "We can't risk snapping it. We need it to get back up."

Zeke sighed impatiently, "Well, how do you suggest we-"

"Well," a low, female, and gut-wrenchingly familiar voice suggested, "you could just jump."

I whirled around and came face to face with the only person who could ever make my heart stop. I came face to face with someone who should be dead.

Tris.

Ahhh, cliffhangers. I love them! Sorry for the lack of Four/Tris here guys, but this is where it starts up again :)


	4. Just Jump

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys :) I just thought I'd add some suspense ;) I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it! **_

Chapter 4 - Tris

They. Are. Here.

Why are they HERE?! Are they insane? Oh my God! Seriously! I understand about the war and all, but this is a suicide mission. Don't they understand that?

The Bureau had the tightest security you could possibly imagine, ever since the first signs of the war. Cameras cover every inch of the campus, not a place un-supervised. There are traps and tests, there is every kind of security detail. You name it, they have it. Every person gets a full body scan, and only wears Bureau issued clothing. Hair products, toiletries, and make-up must be 'Bureau insured'. So you can imagine, you have about a one percent chance of actually getting to the wall. I'm surprised they made it this far. Don't get me wrong, they are amazing and have outstanding strategies, but the Bureau is TIGHT.

Every night, due to incidents when I lost my temper, they put me out into the Boundary Lengths, which is the outer reaches of the property. It consists solely of forest and brush, and they only let me have necessary articles. These include a food supply, a pocket knife, and a first-aid kit. I had to sneak the rest out. I made myself a little shelter, seeing as the Bureau must have assumed I would sleep on the ground. It wasn't much, but it was enough. This is why I even saw them coming in, because they came in through the Boundary Lengths.

You must be wondering, "If you're further out on the property, why down you just run away?" Well, to answer that question, I have a five inch long and one and a half inch thick titanium brace that lives constantly of my wrist. I call it the Dog Collar, because it has valleys of blue that sparked with electricity, a constant reminder that it has the strength to stop my heart.

It's happened before.

But, as I stood watching my friends climb the wall, I got a shock from something that wasn't the Dog Collar. It came strait from my heart, like it had a secret electricity supply that dumped freezing substances into my nerves. It was exhilarating, and terrifying. But that all disappeared when I saw his face. Tobias. My stomach squeezed, then my heart melted. He had grown into a very strong man. Not to mention HANDSOME. His dark hair flopped over his forehead, but it wasn't really long. He wore a tight fitted black t-shirt and blue jeans, and he looked great. But the look on his face scared me. It was determined and excited and rage-full. But I knew him well enough to also recognize the anguish. It hurt me. But I saw him glance over at the Bureau and it intensified. I realized he was hurting because this is where I supposedly 'died'. I smiled despite myself, and followed them as the creeped along the wall.

When I finally caught up to them, they were having an argument over how to get down the three story wall. I found that kind of annoying, considering it was only a few meters high. Tobias was watching the Bureau compound, revenge on his face and in his stance. He practically radiated it. The wind blew, and it made my new bangs flop into my face, and my hair that was now down to my shoulder blades fly into my mouth. I spit it out, and stood up.

"-we could use the rope to climb down," my old friend Zeke said, straightening up, under leadership and importance. Something I've never seen before.

"No," Cara said firmly, "we cannot risk snapping it. We need it to get back up."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted them to know I was here, and that they could just take the easiest option.

"Or," I suggested obviously, "you could just jump."

Seventeen heads whirled in my direction. There were some gasps, but mostly jaws that touched the ground. Tobias' eyes just widened, and his mouth made the shape of an 'O'. Christina just blinked repeatedly, which I found really funny. I made a noise at the back of my throat that was between a snort and a snicker. I looked away to try and stop laughing, and raised my index finger in a hook shape to my mouth in the effort. Once I had myself under control, I looked back at them with an amused expression.

"What the-" Zeke let out some words that you don't hear very often outside the locker rooms.

I winced mockingly, "Goodness, Zeke. LANGUAGE," I said, putting emphasis on the last word. I waited, only to receive more shocked stares from everyone. I rolled my eyes. "All I'm saying, is that it's really not that far a drop. As long as you tuck and roll, you should be fine." They just continued to stare at me, and I rubbed the exposed skin on my forearm.

"What is THAT?" Lauren said shrilly, horrified. I looked down to see what she meant, and saw that she was pointing at the Dog Collar.

"Oh. Lauren, meet the Dog Collar. I makes sure I only stay in the, _desired location_." I added the end sarcastically.

"Do you know her?" Peter asked curiously, looking calmly at everyone. I stared blankly at him until a smile slowly spread across my face in realization.

"Alright. Who put the memory serum in his drink? I wanna hug them," I grinned jokingly. Peter looked taken aback, then slightly embarrassed.

"I took it, because I didn't want to be so mean. At least, that's what they told me," Peter gestured to the rest of the group. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue.

"Alright, then. Well done, Peter." I said skeptically and unsure. I honestly didn't believe that. But something stopped that train of thought dead in it's tracks.

"Tris," a voice choked. I turned to see Tobias gasping with tears pouring down his face. My heart warmed, and I smiled a gentle smile.

"At your service," I said softly. He laughed a shaky, sobbing laugh.

We rushed at each other so fast even light would have been impressed. All I was able to register was his dreamy, dark blue eyes, but they looked anything but tired. They were sparked with tears. My vision went blurry with the liquid emotion as well, and all I could hear was his harsh breath before our mouths collided with the force of a super-nova.

_**Do you guys think I should keep going? Or leave it as it is?**_

_**-immortalitymydarling**_


	5. Heal Me

_**Sorry it's been so long since an update, I've been super busy. I've gotten so many compliments, and it means so much. Thanks for being so supportive :')**_

Chapter 5 - Tobias

She is alive.

That's everything that was in my head.

I couldn't believe this. How was she alive? She got shot! I saw her body. I _saw_ it.

That's when I realized I didn't care.

We had fallen to the ground, and I held her so tight that my fingers touched my shoulders. I still had tears flowing down my cheeks by the bucket load, and they fell into our connected mouths. But neither of us acknowledged them. Neither of us really cared.

Sheisalivesheisalivesheisalive.

She leaned into me, melted into me. She became part of me. The longer we kissed, the more healed my heart became. I could feel each little broken shard click back into position, held together with the glue that only she could supply. She was mine, and I was hers. That's the way it's always been. I never let her go. I didn't have to.

I pulled back, just enough that I could see her pale eyes. They were so beautiful. She had a small fringe of hair falling into them. They were full emotion, and softness, determination, courage, and love. Everything I adored about her.

"I love you," she whispered, barely more than a breath. I searched her eyes, that were dressed with black, and tears. We were both breathing with the strength of a freight train.

"'I love you' couldn't _begin _to explain how I feel about you," I whispered painfully.

"Do you think we should, you know, separate them?" Zeke asked, half amused, half uncomfortable.

"That won't be necessary," Tris said breathlessly. She slipped out of my arms reluctantly, and then stood up. She held out her hand to me. I took it, and my hand warmed at contact. When I stood up, I towered over her. But I studied her, and saw how much she had changed. She had filled out, but she still was small. Her hair had grown too, reaching down to her shoulder blades. She wore make-up on her face, but she was beautiful with or without it. Her nose wasn't so long anymore, she had grown into it, but I had always loved it, no matter what anyone else said. She was so stunning. Especially when she smiled.

I turned her around, and hugged her from behind, unwilling to let any space between us. I rested my chin on the top of her blond head, and she leaned back and into me. I felt every little piece of her that made contact with me as a volt of electricity. I was drunk with it.

Christina smiled with emotion, and reached out to Tris with her long hand, and, and Tris reached back out to her with her small one. They grip each other's hand tightly, while I press my face into her hair and took a breath. Like, really breathed, for the first time in three years.

"Tobias, we have to get going," Lauren says gently, and slightly timidly. I'm not ready to leave Tris again. In fact, if I ever do again, it will be to soon.

I curl my hands into Tris' loose green t-shirt, feeling her hard stomach underneath. My heart flutters like the wings of a bird, but I try to control it for now.

"Will you come with us?" I murmured softly into the crook of her neck. It didn't smell right. It smelled like the Bureau, not her. Not my Tris.

"Oh, I would just love to technologically cripple the idiots, but I can't," she sighed, "Dog Collar, remember?"

I picked up her wrist, and stared at the thick bracelet. It looked dangerous and inhumane, like something a cruel owner would put of a dog. White hot rage raced through me, and my vision went red. She turned around slowly and looked at my face. She saw the fury there.

"Tobias," she chided, "It doesn't hurt me unless I go where I'm not supposed to."

My rage still blazed, but she calmed it down once she said my name. I took a deep breath.

"Fine. I'm staying with you," I stared intently at her for a few seconds, still drinking in the fact she was here. She nodded slightly, so I glared everyone else, daring them to speak up. But everyone was just nodding along with her. The lights on the Bureau seemed too bright, even in the night.

"Tuck and roll," Tris said, smiling a tiny smile. They all beamed back at her, then turned to sit on the wall. They all dropped, and I heard, them land a second later. There were some minor curses, but everyone was unharmed. They looked back up at us for a second, and then crept into the former airport with the stealth of a cheetah.

Tris and I stood there for a minute, before she turned around slowly to face me. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Why didn't you go with them?" She asked, but there wasn't any jest or curiosity in them. She asked because she had to, it was routine, almost. I stepped towards her, and lifted my hands up to her face, and looked intently and steadily at her. I continued into her hair, and then using my thumbs I tilted her head head up to meet my forehead.

"I'm not done with you yet," I whispered, and an emotion so strong it was painful rocked through me. She smiled at me and kissed me hard, pushing me into the forest. We both tripped on the way, but caught ourselves every time. She pushed me deeper into the woods, and deeper into a life that was worth living.

_**I am going to keep this going for at least a few more chapters:) Hope you enjoyed! **_


	6. Stars

_**Sorry it's been so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

Chapter 6 - Tris

The stars shone brilliantly, and for the first time, I enjoyed them.

I always used to envy the stars. For millions of year upon millions of years, they stay the same, nothing changing. They never had something that could hurt them, because they were so huge. The seemed infinite, forever living, to someone as short lived as a human. Unmarked, dominant, power houses of radioactivity. The have nothing to lose, and nothing to gain.

But right now, I felt like one of those stars.

Tobias and I lie close, but far enough so we can see each-others faces, and study them. He is so handsome. His skin was tan, strong and glowing, stretched over distinctive muscles. His hands were still Abnegation shaped, but were split, like he had punched something over and over. His hair tickled his ears, and was brushing over his forehead, swept slightly to the side. His blue eyes still were sparked with tears, glittering in the light of the full moon. I saw all the dimensions of the deep ocean eyes, with the streak of exotic sunlight in their depths. They seemed to go on and on...

I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and planted a kiss right where his quick pulse hammered through his skin. I slid down, earning a few pokes from the fallen pine needles, and touched the top of my head to his bristly chin. His arms secured around my waist, and was hyper-aware of the top of his large hand, which touched unconsciously the skin that had been exposed on my slide down.

I closed my eyes for a moment, then re-opened them to see three unnatural black blobs running across his collar bone. I narrowed my eyes and focused them harder, and made out what they were.

Three ravens.

I took my fingers that had been twined in his shirt and traced them across his collar bone, touching them one by one. He nudged me with his nose, and my head rose to stare at his face once more.

"I like your new tattoos," I said sarcastically, playfully accusing him.

"Yeah. Original, right?" He chuckled. I pulled half of my mouth up half-heartedly.

I sat up, and looked down at him. This is where my dream of ecstasy comes to a close.

"Bet you don't tell your girlfriend that," I try to say it lightly, but I only managed to lift a few pounds. There are still tonnes of weight there.

"Girlfriend? Who said anything about a girlfriend?" He asked, confused. He sat up, and his perplexed expression made hope swirl inside of me.

"Well, since I was, in your mind, DEAD," I started to feel the hope inside me growing wings, but I shut it off and gritted my teeth, "you moved on, right?"

Tobias smiled a sad smile, and shook his head slowly from side to side.

"Never. I never even looked at someone that way."

"What?" I shrieked, jumping to my feet, "Tobias, you had to at least try! I was supposedly dead, and you wasted three years of life mourning?! Tobias, I was your girlfriend, but-"

"But nothing. I have never gotten over you, and I still love you with every living cell in my body. I hope you still feel the same way about me." He said, suddenly hesitant as he stood up graceful and looked down at me with a slightly horrified and heartbroken expression.

"Of COURSE I still love you, Tobias," I hesitated slightly, allowing the hope to gain strength, "so, you don't have another girlfriend now?"

He smiled a wide grin and placed his hands on my waist, then touching his forehead to mine. He shook his head against mine, and I could feeling our skin sticking in the hot night. I wrapped my arms around his strong neck as he pushed me back to the big tree behind us. Our lips were about to touch when we heard crashing through the woods. Tobias whirled around and took up a defensive position in front of me, and we both tensed, listening to the exact cracks of the branches and brush of the leaves. To our greatest relief, it was only the team of hackers. We both relaxed, and I scanned them for any injuries. There were absolutely none. I was shocked.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just dismantle the computer, Four." Lauren grumbled.

"Well, first of all, I just found out my dead girlfriend is alive, so, I was kind of busy," Christina snorted, earning a Four-patented death glare. She jumped back and fixed her stare on the dry ground. Tobias shifted, and I found my self admiring the way that the skin in the crook of his neck moved like silk over his perfectly toned muscles.

"And second, if we ever wanted to get into their files, we wouldn't have been able to if the hard-drive was trashed," Tobias said sardonically, giving a matching smile that resembled a grimace.

"Alright. We don't really care, because we have a bit of a bigger issue. We accidentally alerted the Bureau of our presence," Zeke said, a little annoyed.

This is it. He is going to leave, and I don't think I can survive this time. I feel like my stomach is being sawed open, and my heart being wrenched from side to side. I tear ran down my face, then another, and another...

"Well, we better go fast then," Tobias said, his voice sounded muffled, like I was listening from underwater. I was drowning in misery already. I sobbed.

Heads turned to me. I locked eyes with Tobias and searched them, for what might be the last time. I nodded lightly, the turned around to make the impossible journey back to the Bureau.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Tobias said shocked and hurt, "aren't you coming with us?" I smiled sadly.

"I can't," I said softly, holding up the Dog Collar. His face ripped with agony, and his knees started trembling.

"No," he choked.

"Here," Cara stalked over, with a piece of fabric and a knife and a piece of rubber wrapped around the handle. Everything started moving twice as fast.

"Put this under the bracelet," Cara ordered quickly, "it'll protect you from the electricity." I didn't have time to argue.

Once the fabric was under the bracelet, she slammed the knife down into the main valley of electricity that ran all the way down the length and width of the Dog Collar. She gritted her teeth and yanked it through, with the help of Tobias. Eventually, it hit the ground, dead, with a satisfying thud. A huge weight floated off my chest, and my expression mirrored off of Tobias.

"Okay," Amar said, looking at all of us, then finishing on me with a fleeting grin, "let's roll."

We took off sprinting.

**_You know, I'm really taking to these cliff-hangers :) Until next time, my lovely readers!_**


	7. Forest Fire

**_I love love love all the nice comments. So kind. Here is Chapter 7!_**

Chapter 7 - Tobias

She runs like a cheetah.

Her hair flew behind her like a waterfall of blond and gold, as she plummets through the forest with no hesitation. She knows the way like she knows her own skin. That makes white hot anger simmer inside of me, but I had another task.

To get us all out of here without injury.

I could hear the pounding of the Bureau soldiers very far behind, but I want to make sure that they have no chance of finding us. I want to get back to Chicago, and take her back there. Where I will once again live a life worth living.

I pushed myself faster, and everyone else mirrored me. I was desperate to reach the van. That's all I wanted. With her. To wake up every morning to her curled under my arm, to let my walls crumble down and let her see all my vulnerabilities, and to kiss her. Oh, to kiss her until I lose myself...

"Wait!" Tris exclaimed. We all stopped.

"What? We have to keep going!" Amar snarled.

"This will only take a second," she said, "stay put."

She took off into the murky forest, and I shot out behind her. She didn't complain, but it wouldn't of mattered, because I would have followed her anyway.

She led us to a little cottage. It was so discreet, I wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't stopped. She looked back at me with excited and slightly panicked eyes. I took every ounce of energy in my body to stop me from turning around and carrying her back. She sees it written on my face like a book, and reaches over to grasp my hand tightly. I relaxed. I pretended all happiness radiated from where our skin touched, which wasn't hard, because to me, it did.

"Come on," she said tightly. She bolted through the doorway with me in tow. The place was simple, two rooms, one was the main, which we were in. But she was headed for another one that was concealed behind a layer of moss. Behind were a whole bunch of flammable chemicals, explosives, and matches. She grabbed four giant containers of gasoline, and a case of matches. She turned to face me with shining, determined eyes.

"Let's go light a fire," she said, her words blazed. I smirked and grabbed two of the cans, letting my hands trail down her fingers as I did.

"Let's do it," I agreed, and we took off back to where the rest of the group was waiting. We were weighed down by the flammable liquid, and I started to fret. We needed to make it back. Fast.

"C'mon," I say gently to Tris, and pull her faster. We ran until we reached the group.

"There you are!" George called, visibly relieved, "Is that, gasoline?"

"No, it's apple juice," Tris snapped sarcastically. I snorted, and the corner's of her beautiful lips tugged, threatening to smile. She tossed Lauren and Amar both a can, and held her arm out, asking physically for her own bottle, because I held two. I handed it to her without question. I heard the Bureau crashing behind us, probably a quarter of a mile away. Tris opened her can, and we mimicked her. She gazed thoughtfully and and she looked gorgeous as she smiled slightly.

"We have to pour this as we go," Tris stated, and we took off running in the same direction that we had started in. Tris picked up the same litheness as before. I was mesmerized and drunk with her very presence. She splashed the gasoline over all of the dry brush and ground, like a chef preparing a meal. I was lost in the way her body moved and she worked and ran, that I forgot we were being pursued. We were suddenly at the wall, and and I could see the van in the distance.

"Go, go, go!" Tris whispered urgently. Everyone jumped off the wall, using Tris' technique of tuck and roll. Only the four of us who had the cans of gasoline. Amar and I locked eyes, and he split into a grin when he saw the light that had been ignited in my eyes, that only Tris knew how to do.

Tris lights four matches quickly and efficiently, rapidly handing us each one. We throw them onto the string of gasoline. The forest blazes, and Tris grasps my arm. We look at each other, then we jump.

The wind whistles in my ears, howling, and seems to grip to me as I fall. When my feet touch the ground, I absorb some of the momentum like a sponge, and force my weight forward and roll. I grin widely. A perfect landing. Tris and Amar drop down beside me, Tris landing with the grace and balance of a swan.

Lauren wasn't so lucky.

I heard a sickening crack, and a wail. We snap our heads over to see her braced over her ankle. Amar and Tris are the first to react, and they rush over. Amar scoops her up, and Tris holds her unnaturally pale hand so tightly it turns blue. Tris clamps a hand over her mouth to stop the cries of pain from magnifying. We hear the enraged roars of the Bureau as they met the fire, that was blazing hot and fast.

We rush over to the van and tuck Lauren into the middle, where Cara and Christina calm her down and start to set the broken ankle. I guide Tris to the back, where no one was, and tuck her under my arm. She smells of smoke and sweat and pine. She smells like the Bureau, too, but that doesn't bother me. Her face is full of grime and tear marks and and blood from minor scraps, but she never looked so good to me. Not because she had grown into herself, because looks never bothered me. But because she was here, and not in the land where the dead lay.

She looked up at me, and her features lit up with joy. She looked so happy.

"I'm going home," she said softly. I smiled and bent down closer to her, brushing my lips over her nose.

"No. I'm already home," she concluded. I looked down at her eyes, then at her parted mouth. I bent down and kissed her slowly, building in strength. I drank in her presence, and breathed her essence. She was here, and so was I. She loved me, I loved her. She was mine, I was hers.

And we were both going home.

_**Do you think I should keep going? I want to, but I only will if my lovely readers want me to :)**_


	8. Driving Home

_**Hey guys. You have no idea how much the comments mean to me. No one has ever called my writing 'amazing' or 'one of my favourite stories' , outside from my parents. I love to write, but no one has told me they loved it as much as you guys have :') Thanks so much.**_

Chapter 8 - Tris

There was no name for this feeling.

I kissed him. And kissed him. I was never going to stop. It kept intensifying, slowly building. We were starting to repair the wounds that have been inflicted on the both of us the past three years. It had been torture for me, not only being apart from him, but the fact that he had no clue I was alive. I could only imagine what he felt like, with me dead in his mind. If it was me, I would have been long dead, because I wouldn't have been able to stand the grief. But I remembered how strong he was, not from the muscles under my hands, but emotionally, and physically. Four fears. And he was eighteen, handsome, and had tons of friends.

We were still on the long drive back to Chicago, in a van full of people. I tried to remember that, but the thought sank down back to the depths of my mind as quickly as it had rose to the surface. Then Christina made a comment that made me feel selfish and guilty.

"You know, Four, she was my friend before you ever even knew her," Tobias pulled back just enough to murmur something back to her.

"Yes, but I can promise I love her a whole lot more," Tobias' words swam in my head, and sounded like shouting because he was so close. They rang through my head, making me blush slightly. It felt so good to hear that, like drinking liquid happiness. He leaned down to kiss me again, and our lips brushed before Christina interrupted again.

"Yeah? Well, maybe in that way, but she was the best friend I ever had," Christina's voice cracked with emotion. I pulled away, to see her dark eyes clouded with tears. Her hurt expression made me feel like I was being tugged by a cord in my stomach.

"And I missed her a lot," she managed to choke out. I slid to the ground and reached out to her. She managed to crawl over to me before breaking out into hard sobs. She cried like a child cries, like I did at Erudite head-quarters. I tucked her head into my chest and kissed the top of her head. I rested my chin on her head, then scanned the landscape. We were in the city, my beautiful city, with it's new glass buildings, and it's old crumbling ones. I saw the urban horizon, and the train running in the background. My heart yearned to leap out, and feel the air, but I stayed inside and felt the atmosphere of sadness and happiness and aching. We rolled to a stop outside the compound, but everyone just slipped to the ground to join me and Christina's embrace. Tobias slipped his strong arms around my waist, and pressed the side of his chiseled face to my upper back. People pressed all around us, half of which I didn't know aside from a brief sighting or quick friendly conversation. But they were there to support everyone else. I pressed my mouth back to the top of Christina's spiky head, and felt the inevitable tears threatening to spill, so I squeezed my eyes shut and forced the down my face. I vaguely heard the door opening, and the relieved voice of Evelyn Johnson saying;

"Thank God, Tobias. I'm so glad your-" She cut off her voice, and I heard a wild gasp, a little farther behind. "BEATRICE PRIOR? WHAT THE HECK?"

No one moved. If anything, Tobias just hugged me tighter, and buried his face further into my back. No one bothered to do anything, except me, who looked up at Evelyn with a even expression.

"Hello, Evelyn. You're looking well," I said in the politest voice I could muster. It wasn't entirely a lie. She wasn't thin anymore, and her pointed expression seemed softer, though still intimidating to anyone less brave than me. She looked shocked, though I have had enough practice reading faces to see the anger riding on the undercurrent of her stance. Shawna was behind her, looking completely taken aback. She sat in a wheelchair, and a ring dazzled on her finger. I gave her a small, timid and slightly guilty smile, remembering how much she hated the Divergent. A small grew slowly, but surely on her face, turning into a full-blown grin. I grinned back, relieved she didn't loath me, and started to untangle myself from the group embrace. Everyone else followed suit.

"Oh, their back!" A voice exclaimed. But it wasn't an unknown voice, it was the voice of my brother. "Are they all oka-"

He was cut off as soon as he saw me. He yelped and fell backward onto his butt. I laughed, then jumped out of the van and stretched, breathing in the thick air. It was so good to be home. I looked around adoringly at my surroundings, then focused back on Caleb, and grinned hugely.

"Nice to see you too, bro," I said sarcastically, at a fail attempt at sounding hurt. He scrambled to his feet and gave me a huge bear hug, sobbing hard into my shoulder. There were shouts of joy and of my name, and I was dragged back into a more massive tangle. But before I could be rendered incapable of movement, I released Caleb and found Tobias. I looked at his gorgeous eyes I loved to no end, and accepted the dark envelope of my true family.

_**I am most definitely not going to end the story yet, but I'm just curious to see how many you guys want me to write. Tell me please!**_


	9. Family and Party

_**Hey guys :) I knocked up the rating a bit, just **_**_because there will be some more,_ ****mature, _things. But I promise there will be nothing that bad at all. :) _**

Chapter 9 - Tobias

We were crushed by the crowd at the Dauntless compound. A mass of black attacked us. There were shouts and cries of recognition for the girl tucked in my arms. She buried herself in my tight shirt, and I hugged her close, hiding her slightly. I was claustrophobic, so I was very uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I just didn't want Tris to be overwhelmed. I reached down to her soft face, and lifted it to gaze at her large, piercing eyes. They were staring at the crowd around us, nervously laughing a low rumble in the back of her throat. They felt the weight of my stare, and flicked to me. She turned to face me entirely, and gazed at me with her multi-dimensional eyes. The crowd cleared and quieted, waiting, excited and expectant.

"I wish we were alone," I said quietly.

"Well, we aren't," she said, slightly amused. She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, then said; "But does it really matter?"

I grinned and shook my head. I shifted from foot to foot while I secured my hands on either side of her face. She reached up and lightly placed her hands on my wrist, while adorably standing on her toes. Our noses touched, and I closed my eyes I pressed my lips to hers. Everyone cheered.

Yes. This was definitely a life worth living.

...

We threw a compound-wide "Welcome Back! Glad Your Not Dead!" party. I felt giddy, and didn't entirely believe this was all real. It was too good.

Because of this, I was hesitant all night. And Tris, knowing me so well, picked up on the anomaly pretty fast. She looked sort of sympathetic, which I though was pretty strange. There was an emotion brewing in the back of her mind, and I could feel it.

"Tobias, may I speak to you outside for a second?" She asked, as she finished laughing at a joke Amar had made. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I couldn't say no. Never to her.

"Of course," I said fluently, and stood with a matching grace. I looked down at her, and held out my hand. She grasped it tightly, and when she rose, she twined our fingers. As we snuck out, we did it discreetly. But not that it mattered, because factions or no factions, the Dauntless find a way to turn someones party into their own.

We walked down several stony corridors, passing rooms with drunk couples in them. My face reddened, but Tris seemed completely unfazed by it. We walked in complete silence down a few more hallways, until we reached a vacant one. She stood in front of the wall facing me. I stood directly in front of her, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Now," Tris started, harshly piercing the silence, but there was nothing harsh about the word. In fact, it was soft as a feather. "Tell me what's the matter."

"Nothing," I say, but I made the mistake of hesitating at the end. She smiled knowingly.

"Sure, and I am a princess" she joked, rolling her eyes, "but seriously. What is it?"

I sighed, preparing to confess. "This just seems too good. Nothing good ever happens to me now a days. I'm sure, in a little while, I will wake up from this dream and cry until my eyes run dry. I can't believe that your really here. Things this good just, don't happen to me," I shrugged.

She smiled patiently, the touched my cheek with her small, rough hand. "Tobias, I promise you, I AM really here. I am here and so are you. And I promise, no matter what happens, I will never leave your side again."

I looked at her desperately, begging that this wasn't a dream. Like she was reading my mind, a mischievous light grew in her eyes.

"If I wasn't real," she said slyly, and reached out to my arms. She grabbed my wrists, and placed them on her hips. A fire erupted in my stomach, and it crackled inside me, angry and demanding.

She bent my wrist and used them to push herself against the wall, pulling me with her.

"If I wasn't real," she repeated, slightly more breathless, "would you feel this?"

She placed her hand on my stomach, right where the fire roared.

"I don't know," I said as teasingly as I could muster, "I've had some pretty convincing hallucinations,"

"Oh? Well, I think a little more convincing is in order," she said, playing along.

"Yeah, I think maybe," I murmured as I bent down to kiss her softly. But before it could go anywhere, a tight voice interrupted us;

"Tobias," Evelyn said, staring coldly at Tris. I tucked her carefully behind me, so she was mostly hidden from view, "I think it's best you come home now."

"Why?" I asked, but there was no question in it. There was no rise of pitch at the end of the word.

"Look," Evelyn said uncomfortably, "I know there are some, unresolved, feelings between you two, but-"

"Evelyn," I said evenly, looking her dead in the eye, "there is nothing you can say or do that will take us apart. Your my mother, and I love you, but this part of my life is my decision."

"I'm just not comfortable with it," Evelyn said, trying to sound motherly, but the message was stony cold.

"Great," I said, "that's perfectly fine. But still, I love who I love, and it's really none of you business."

My mother tensed up, her features contorting into a mask of dangerous calculation. I remember that this is what she would look like before a fight broke out between her and Marcus. It made my heart ache, and soften, but I remembered that I was standing up for my relationship, and it hardened like clay. Tris shrunk back slightly behind me, and stood up even taller.

"Look. I don't care if she's alive. She is not gonna storm back into our lives and ruin everything we've built." Evelyn snapped.

"First of all; it is not 'our' lives. It's mine. Second, she is right behind me, and she has ears. Thirdly, she will not ruin our relationship. Her being here with me doesn't change anything!" I yell. I will not let her hurt Tris.

"Just you watch!" Evelyn shrieked, "we WILL be broken apart by her! She was the reason we didn't bond sooner! She wrecks things, Tobias! Can't you see that?!"

Tris made a noise that sounded between something scared and hurt. It made me nearly combust with anger.

"Don't you DARE say that about her," I snarled, "and if we fall apart, it will be your fault. YOU wreck things. If you even look at her wrong, you will be one step closer to losing me. Understand?" She opened her dark eyes wide with hurt, but I was to angry to care. I grabbed Tris' hand tightly, and lead her past Evelyn, and started in the direction of the party. I stopped just before we got earshot, and said;

"Oh. And if you ask me to choose, I'll choose Tris." I stalked out with Tris in tow. I kept walking angrily until Tris stopped me.

"Tobias," she whispered painfully. I stopped and turned to her to see a tear tracing it's way down her face. She looked so sad and hurt that the fire of anger was extinguished like a flame from a candle. My expression morphed from out-spoken rage, to sympathy and concern.

"Don't fight with your mom over me," she said bravely, her voice wavering, "I'm not worth it."

I laughed softly, "I promise that you are, Tris." I wiped the run away tear from her cheek with the tip of my thumb. She sniffled and looked up at me shyly, and I draped an arm across her small, but strong shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go back to my room. You can sleep there," I said kindly, watching her hair flop, unkept, into her face. She nodded, and we walked slowly back to my room.

**_Please please comment some ideas below! Going through some writers block here :Z And PLEASE tell me how many chapters you guys want, so I know how many ideas I need. I need to entertain my readers! Thank you!_**


	10. For You

_**Sorry for the short chapter, I'm having some writers block :( **_

Chapter 10 - Tris

My heart was being slowly ripped out, after it had been let loose by the love of my life. It was painful to see Tobias fighting with his mom over me. It was beyond unfair. It ventured it to the realm of utter injustice.

Once we had been hit with the familiar air of his room, I only had seconds to take in it's contents. It was empty when I was last here, but now, it only had the absolute necessities. His dark blue walls were barren, and the dark oak furniture was covered in a thin layer of dust. The blanket on his bed was messed up, and the whole room looked suspended. Like it was waiting for something.

That's when I started to break down.

I leaned against the wall and the tears and the sobs overwhelmed me. I had hurt too many people. I hurt too many people by being here. I might lure the Bureau here. What was I thinking? I have to go back.

Tobias looked around perplexed, then his eyes widened in shock and slight horror as he saw my broken state.

"Tris!" He yelped, and shot out the fold me deftly into his arms. I sobbed even harder.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?!" He said, appalled. He took hold of my small shoulders and shook me gently, but solidly. I stared into his handsome face, that was unfortunately clouded by tears.

"I should NEVER have come back!" I half yelled, half sobbed, "I'm hurting way more people than I am helping them. I should never have shown myself. Look what I have done! You are fighting with your mom, with YOURSELF-"

"Tris, stop!" He interrupted, "don't _ever_ say that. This is where you belong. With me. I am not sure how I survived the past few years without you, but I know I wouldn't have the strength to do it again." He reached up to my eyes and wiped the tears from them. I slowed my sobbing down to almost nothing. I studied every curve, every point, and every shadow, and every colour. He looked scared, and nervous. The inner parts of my eyebrow turned up with emotion.

"You have always insisted that I was strong. Here," Tobias said, picking up my hand and placing it on his thick arm.

"But I never understood that no matter how physically tough I am, I was never prepared for how much torture I was put through every single day you were gone. I never understood-"

He broke off because I had kissed him firmly in the lips. They were soft, and amazing. And mine. ALL mine. In that moment, I knew that no matter how many people I might hurt, how many things I might damage, it will be worth it. Because he needs me, and I need him. So much it hurt. We belonged together. Like two pieces of a puzzle, we fit perfectly. And without of us, no one would ever truly see the picture.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I bent my arms as I held his rough face. The kiss slowed, and we drank in the last few moments it. Our lips separated, but the rest of us made no move to. He tucked me into his chest, and held on to me tightly, and rocked back and forth. The moment was so perfect and right, nothing was going to penetrate the walls of our heaven.

...

A few minutes later, I was crawling into Tobias' bed, and relaxing grateful, cloaked in one of his larger t-shirts.

The second I let my tense muscles relax ever so slightly, an involuntary sigh of comfort slipped from my lips, and I sank gracefully down next to Tobias.

He looked at me lovingly, and almost sadly. But he smiled gently and I knew the emotion was far from sad. He reached over to my cheek, and started to massage my cheekbone with his thumb. I held on to his wrist, and returned his gaze. We stayed like that for several, peacefully silent minutes, until he spoke.

"I want us to make a promise," he said softly.

"Alright," I agreed, slightly skeptical. I shifted so I see him better, and his hand slipped lightly down to my neck.

"No matter what happens, no matter how big the fight, or mistake, that we will always stay together. We are both gonna make some bad mistakes, but we just have to keep pushing through. We will remember this moment, and how much we love each other. I need you in my life, Tris. You have no idea how bad," he closed his eyes painfully and shook his head back and forth. I inched closer to him, and waited for his eyes to open.

"I promise, no matter what, that I will never leave you ever again," I said solemnly.

"Do you promise me the same, Tobias?" I looked up at him. He half smiled at me.

"Of course," He said. He leaned down and gave me a deep, sweet kiss. When we broke away, I buried myself deep into his chest and he kissed my forehead. His strong arms wrapped around me gently and protectively. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this safe, or happy.

"I love you, Tris," Tobias whispered.

"'I love you' doesn't even_ begin_ to cover the way I feel about you," I quoted him. He smiled into my hair. I sighed happily and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_**What do you **_**_think? How many chapters should I write? I'm not sure where it should turn after this... Eek!_**


	11. I Just Wanna Forget

_**I'm so sorry it's been, like, FOREVER, but I've been super mega busy and I've had writer's block. :Z not fun.**_

_**Any who, I know last chapter (and this chapter) was FluffVille, but I've decided, (though there will be romance) that I'm gonna try to make this sort of like another book. You know. Conflict, fighting, all that stuff. But there will be still LOTS of our fav couple, cause you can't get enough of them ;) so please keep reading!**_

_**P.S. This idea came from a certain awesome user ;) Thank you! **_

Chapter 11 - Tobias

She was about to leave me. Again.

I was so panicked. I felt like I was living my fear landscape, with her bloody body crawling slowly into the spotlight. I hadn't gone in it in years, as I very stubbornly refused to look back on the memories that hurt so much. I knew that Tris would be in them, so I down right _refused_ to ever even feel the intimidatingly still air of the room.

But even now, as she lay shrunken and peaceful and surely here, I feared strongly that she would disappear like the ghost she should be.

I looked at her sleeping face. Her pale lavender lids were shut softly, like petals on an un-bloomed tulip. Her small face was slack, and she was breathing deeply and steadily. She looked so beautiful.

I raised my hand, and gently placed it on her silky cheek. I stroked it idly. It were moments like these I had missed the most. Unlike most couples, out touches weren't careless. Every point of contact had a reason, an importance.

Suddenly, her face twitched and I feared I had woken her. I snatched my hand rapidly from her face in hopes that she would sleep again. I held very still, but she seemed to just become more and more agitated. Her muscles contracted and released harshly, and she started to lash out random limbs and body parts. Her face pinched up, and she landed and weak but hard punch in my ribs. I winced slightly.

"No," she mumbled, but she wasn't talking to me. She was having a nightmare. My heart contracted like a sponge.

"Tris," I said gently, shaking her ever so slightly, trying to rouse her from her sleep. She stayed asleep, still twitching and rolling and punching. Her deep breathing accelerated, until it became a rapid gasping. I grasped her arm tighter, trying to shake her and stop her from leaving bruises on me. Her skin dipped under my firm hold.

"No, don't hurt him! Please!" Tris mumbled louder. I said her name again. I shook her urgently, not wanting her to be afraid. She started to gasp even more. I yelled her name again.

"Tobias, NO!" Tris yelled. She screamed and her eyes shot open, pale blue orbs of fear. She jumped quickly to her feet, leaving me lying with my arms slumped on the bed. She looked around wildly until she found me lying there. She looked relieved and confused, mixed together equally to create a emotion that didn't have a name.

"Tris?" I asked concerned. I stood up in front of her and reached out to her. I slid my rough hands down her bare arms, and for the first time, wasn't followed by a wave of goose-bumps. When I reached her bony wrists, I grasped them gently, but firmly. I bent down so we were close to the same height. My eyebrows were raised in concern as I searched her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked hesitantly. Tears filled her large eyes, and I tugged her towards me. I enveloped her in my embrace, and she sobbed into my shoulder. I murmured words of comfort, telling her it was just a dream. She continued to cry until she was somewhat in control of herself, and she pulled back to look at me with clouds in her eyes.

"Oh, Tobias. It was so real," she moaned miserably. It sent a ringing pang through my head and heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned. She opened her mouth, but then thought about it and bit her lip. Her teeth reflected the light from the digital clock.

She shook her head, "I just want to forget it."

I smiled reassuringly, "Of course."

She looked hesitant. Like she wanted to say something, but was unsure. I raised my eyebrows expectantly, and she took a deep breath.

"I don't think I can," she admitted quietly. I stared into her piercing eyes, and a blanket of silence fell over the room. The air changed. She stared at me while I returned her gaze. Slowly our expressions morphed to match the feeling of the room.

Electricity.

I reached up and cupped her face, and studied every single angle. Every pore, every colour everything I needed to create a perfect mental sketch. My hands slid down to her neck, and I documented the way my hands fit to the space where her skin hollowed and rose. I studied they way her skin felt, soft and sensitive, but still tough under mine. All I saw were her soft, deep, pale eyes before I closed my dark blue ones and exited the world of sight and entered the realm of feeling. I closed the distance between us, and let all my sadness and grief and unnamed feelings flow out of me from the years of her absence, as I pressed closer and closer to her. We sank back onto the bed.

I made her forget all about her dream.

_**Must remind you: I'm gonna attempt to make this kinda like another book, but all credits go to Veronica Roth. **_


	12. Still Dauntless

_**Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, guys! But here you are. **_

_**P.S. I nearly at 3.3k views. THANK YOU!**_

Chapter 12 - Tris

Thoughts of last night swirled in my head like a cyclone. They were only snippets, the colour of skin or harsh breaths, but every single one sends a vibration through my nerves. I believe Tobias is experiencing the same sensations, because we were walking down the hallways in silence. Not an awkward, uncomfortable silence, but a thoughtful one. A silence full of noise.

Finally, he breaks the dis-communication. "Tris, what are you thinking about?" He asks, knowing the answer.

I look over at him, raise an eyebrow, and give him a look that says, '_seriously?_'. He laughs.

I still play along. "Oh, you know, just how much I am going to dearly miss my friend David. He was so nice to me and..." My voice faded as we walked into the Pit.

I didn't expect that the Pit would look so... _Dauntless_.

The massive room was buzzing with activity. Adults and children alike ran up and down the rocky, railless paths. A little boy with dark skin and hair, using his small, rough hands, crawled along the side of the slab of rock. One slip and he would go plummeting to his death.

A few girls, one blond, two brunettes, were scaling their way up the curved wall. There was so much going on, I could barely concentrate on one place. It was chaos.

Beautiful chaos.

I looked in amazement as Tobias studied me. His face was unfathomable, untouchable. Beautiful. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, and cheerful voice.

"Aww, Tris. Please don't tell me that you forget this place! As I recall, it was your precious Four who showed you it," Zeke joked, amused. He wrapped his distinct arm around my small shoulders, and I got hit by a wave of strong cologne. I picked up an annoyed expression.

"Of course I don't forget, Zeke. I'm just surprised that it still looks so busy. Like there is still the factions," I retorted. I looked forward, and started to march away with my nose in the air. But I wasn't getting away that easy.

He snapped me around in his arm, and I fought him hard, struggling like a bird for freedom.

But he was just too strong.

I was thrown over his shoulder. I shrieked in defiance. I looked back terrified at a wide-eyed and stunned Tobias. His shoulders ripped as he started to run for me.

"Tris!" Tobias yelled. I looked pleadingly at him, desperate for an instant escape.

"Calm _down_, Romeo," Zeke said, exasperated. I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. I huffed and started to struggle again.

"Zeke," I whined. "Put me _down_! NOW!"

"Ummm, how about, NO," Zeke said sardonically.

"How about, YES," Tobias growled in a low voice. Zeke hesitated for the slightest second, and it was only a fraction of one, but it was enough for me to bash my way out of his arms. I smashed him to the ground with my foot, and he went sprawling across the uneven ground. To my greatest surprise, Tobias chuckled.

"Zeke, you should know better than to try to hold Tris against her will," he said, still stifling laughs. "You'll only get your butt kicked."

"I noticed," Zeke grumbled. I was holding my hand over my mouth in attempt to stop the laughter from creeping out. He saw me and sneered.

"Look. I only wanted to bring you to a surprise," Zeke said, slightly offended. "Christina and I had arranged for a zip-lining experience, but you obviously don't wanna go."

My eyes widened. I remembered the zip-line, and the exhilaration and adrenaline. I remember feeling _DAUNTLESS_.

"No! I want to go," I hesitated at the end, peeking shyly at Tobias, remembering his fear. He smirked, amused.

"You can't make me stay home, missy," He tapped his fingertip to my nose. "I'm coming too."

A huge grin shot across my face from ear to ear. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him and pressed against him until there wasn't any space left between us. We stayed like that until Zeke stepped in between us, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, break it up," he said, pushing us in opposite directions. "Keep it kid friendly, yes?"

"I make no promises," Tobias grinned evilly. I matched his expression and stared into his hypnotic eyes. I jumped onto his back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I planted a kiss there, before resting my chin on his defined shoulder. His arms looped under my legs, and made fists on his front. It was effortless for the both of us, and close. Closeness was important to us now.

Zeke started grumbling under his breath. I looked over and saw that the red splotches were still lingering in his cheeks. I grinned.

"Oh, and Zeke?" I said innocently. He turned in my direction. "Your blushing."

_**Guys! I need your help. I have no ideas. I am OUT. Please write a review with an idea, I just might incorporate it ;)**_


	13. Zip-Line

_**Don't you just hate it when you write something and edit it, like, five times, then you go back to find a load of typos? GRRRRRRRRRR. Please, if there are typos I'm sincerely **_**_sorry -_- _**

Chapter 13 - Tobias

I have already done the zip-line. I've face my fear of heights. Of course, it still chilled me to the bone, terrified me to no end, but I stood up a little straighter when I told Tris that I was coming. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas, so that made up for all the fear. I know how much she used to enjoy this, so I was pleased to tag along with her. Plus, I needed to be close to her; to be far would be a nightmare. Utterly unbearable.

I will never leave her side again.

Now, she stands at the door to the train, her hand on the handle as she leans out slightly. Her long hair whips wildly like snakes, and caught the sun in a streak of gold. She looks lost in thought. I don't blame her.

I get up from the seat I am sitting in, and walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her from behind, and I get reminded of last night, from when we first found her. I hold on to her tighter, like I am afraid she would disappear if I don't hold her this tight.

She wrapped her small, dainty hands around my forearms, and leaned back into me. I kissed the side of her head, feeling the smooth hair on my mouth as I did so.

"You didn't have to come, you know," Tris whispered quietly, so no one else could hear. I smirked.

"I've been on the zip-line before, Tris. Isn't that right, Christina?" I asked. Christina was laughing a little too hard at a joke that Daniel Samuels had made. I raised my eyebrows, a smile playing on my lips. She blushed a deep red and looked at the ground. Then she looked sheepishly back at me, everywhere but my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. I'd be surprised if the Bureau didn't hear you scream," Christina said sourly. I rolled my eyes, trying cover up my red hot anger. But than I saw something on the wall that I know would do my revenge justice. I whispered in Tris' ear and pointed at it. Her blue eyes lit up and she looked up at me with a wicked look on her face. She slipped casually out of my arms, and I watched as she walked elegantly over to the place where I had pointed. She fluently brushed her finger against the wall, and tilted her head at what was there. She turned her body, just a degree, so we could what was on her finger. Everyone in the car started to cover their mouths and bit their lips to stop the rising laughter. Me included. A grin flashed across Tris' face, and disappeared just as quick; but not from her eyes. She started to walk over to Christina and bent down. She placed her heavily armed hand on Christina's shoulder and let what was on it slip off.

"I'm so glad to be back here, Christina. I'm so glad to see you again," Tris said, her voice seething with false emotion. She was impeccable at acting. Christina looked at her and smiled.

"Me too, Tris," Christina said warmly. Tris stood up, and started to back away from ground zero. That was my que.

"Christina," I said slowly, in an extreme effort at a poker face. "I believe there is something on you shoulder."

People allowed their faces to split into grins now, as she looked at her shoulder, and shrieked so loud it doubled any sound that I was capable of.

"MOTH!" She screamed, getting up and shaking and jumping violently. People were practically dying with laughter.

"I'd be surprised if the Bureau didn't hear you scream," I quoted her, with sarcasm mauled by laughter.

"Tobias Eaton, I will kill you-" Christina threatened. I looked for a quick escape. Thankfully, we were nearing the platform of the zip-line building, so I grabbed Tris' hand and jumped, narrowly missing a leaping Christina.

...

Christina was still grumbling as we rode the elevator up to the 100th floor. I had Tris in front of me, which made me relax me a little. This elevator was so small, it was making me panic. Tris sensed my stiff posture, and turned around to gaze at me with her beautiful eyes. The world outside of both of us disappeared, and I leaned down kissed her full lips. She pushed me back into the wall, and I heard groans from the other people. But I didn't stop until the blasting wind shook the posture of everyone in the elevator. The elevator, I remembered. I forgot that we were in one.

Tris pulled back and looked at me with a disappointed expression. Sympathy raced through me instantly and I tilted her chin up to look at me.

"Later," I whispered. She smiled and nodded.

The tough fabric slings were laying in a pile on the ground, in anticipation. Zeke walked over to them picked them up, and held them over his head like a trophy. The whole of us cheered, a Dauntless cheer. Tris was grinning, like she had the same thought.

"This..." She started enthusiastically.

"Is gonna be fun," I finished for her, grinning.

...

Just breathe. Easy. It's gonna be alright.

Zeke strapped me in, and I did my very best to remain still, though every cell in my body was vibrating from fear. There was the all to familiar fear coursing through my veins, and there was a dull ringing in my ears. I could hear everything, but it was distorted. Like I was underwater.

"Ok, Four. You ready?" Zeke asked, grinning. I nodded vigorously.

"One, two, three, GO!" He shouted, and he released me. I went plummeting down, the air being blown out of my lungs. My heart was hammering in my chest. I never understood why when your mildly afraid, your heart accelerates, and when your terrified, your heart slows, but pumps harder. It makes no sense.

I just thought of Tris. I was doing this for the girl I love, and I will see the look on her face when she comes down, and it will all be worth it. I closed my eyes, and imagined her with me, and her warm hand in mine, her lips on mine...

Before I knew what was happening, I was no longer moving. I opened my eyes, and I was hanging twenty feet above the dark street, listening to the yells of the people below. I undid my harness, my hands trembling like an earthquake, and fell into the arms of my friends. They patted me on the back, and smiled crazily. I grinned shakily back at them.

I heard a scream, and a a blob of black and a flash of blond was plummeting down the zip line. Tris. My heart jumped again. What if the line broke? She would fall to her death. Her second death. No no no. I felt like my nerves had been injected with ice. Head to toe, like a rolling wave. I just tensed up my muscles, and prayed that she would make it down the line. Please.

She did. I exhaled a long breath and unclenched my contracted muscles. When she fell from her harness, we caught her, and I pulled her into a tight embrace. We stayed like that for many long moments, until I pulled back and looked at her.

Yes. Her expression was definitely worth it.

_**Thanks for reading! And PLEASE go check out my other story, Just Like My Mom !**_


	14. Food Fight

_**I'm so sorry that it's been so long... Writer's block stinks :(**_

_**But one thing I must **_**_clarify: I have my storyline and plot written out, but I just felt like I was dragging through my last few chapters, and I was only getting in the hundreds (words) not thousands, like previous chapters. I wanted to see if there was any ideas from you guys, to give me more inspiration:) But this chapter is my longest one, I enjoyed writing it, and I have a storyline written for a few more chapters:) Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Tris

The ride home was full of contagious laughter. Christina was talking vigorously to Zeke, seemingly trying to plot a plan to have revenge on the trick that Tobias and I pulled. It was a widely discussed topic on the train, in two different languages; English, and the language of laughter. I allowed a smile, but for reasons that had almost no connection to the extremely unfair assault I orchestrated. I couldn't believe that less than twenty-four hours ago, I was wandering aimlessly, lost in thoughts of rage, in the Boundary Lengths at the Bureau. It seemed an eternity ago.

And further more, that I was sitting in Tobias' lap. We sat willingly in the back corner, not included in the chaos of the main car. I remembered all those painful months, remembering the feeling of his strong muscles, the smell of his skin, the taste of his kiss... And thinking that I never would experience those phenomenon again.

With this thought, I buried myself deeper into his lap, and let out a sigh of contentment. Tobias tightened his grip around me, but adjusted his arms so he could turn me towards him. He did just that, and I studied every angle of his face. My eyes searched his confused and amused ones, and a small smile danced across his face.

"What?" Tobias asked in a low voice. I smiled.

"I'm just thinking about how handsome you are," I laughed. He blushed ever so slightly.

I gasped sarcastically. "Tobias Eaton, are you, _blushing_?" The red blotches got more prominent, much to my adoration. I chuckled once more, and a forced angry expression crossed his face. But it didn't remain for long, as a smile replaced it.

"Shut up," he mumbled. I laughed as he pulled me towards him, and touched my lips with a kiss. I instantly lost touch with the outside world, and wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He snared his arms around my small waist, and I groaned internally. A whole life with moments like these...

"Hey! You two!" Lauren shouted. We break apart and look at her. "Do you really need to do this here?" I smirked.

"Yes. Yes we do," I said plainly. I turned around and prepared to kiss him once more, but am once again interrupted rudely by Zeke.

"Well, that's impossible, I'm afraid, because we are coming up to our stop," Zeke said grinning. I look at Tobias, who has an extremely annoyed look on his face. I bit my smiling lip, and shake my head in disbelief. I sigh defeatedly, and climb out of his lap. He groaned unhappily, like a small child. I threw my head back laughing, and it spread like wild fire. Tobias crossed his arms, angry and embarrassed, then got up easily and stalked to the edge of the car. He jumped out, landing with the agility of a cat. He started walking back furiously to the compound, so I jumped out and followed him. Wind whistled unyielding in my ears, and I land solidly on the ground. I started running after Tobias, and caught up with him easily.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. I grab his arm to stop him from walking, and whip him around. He has a scowl etched onto his face, which makes a grin nearly impossible to hold back. But I do, so I don't hurt his feelings. I pull my very best puppy dog face, rocking myself from side to side. He considered me for a second, then decided to forgive me. He told me by pulling my towards him, and touching his forehead to mine. I smile.

"I'm hungry," I announced as the remainder of the group files in. They all laughed at my blunt statement. Christina walked up to me, looping her arm with mine.

"Let's go!" she squealed. I laugh hysterically. I attach my fingers to Tobias', and beam as Christina and I skip our way to the cafeteria.

xxxx

"So, Trissy, the question we all are wondering is," Zeke said dramatically, "how are you alive?"

My face pinched up like I had sucked the juice of a lemon.

"Don't call me Trissy," I retorted. Zeke laughed.

"I bet," Zeke said in a low voice, leaning in and meeting the eyes of everyone at the table for effect. "That they probed your brain."

"Zeke-" I whined.

"No," Zeke said, closing his eyes and holding his hand up to my face. I recoiled in shock and disgust. "You don't have to be ashamed. We understand." I looked incredulously at Tobias, who was staring oddly at Zeke.

"Zeke, why don't you let my girlfriend speak for herself-" Tobias said sardonically.

"No," Zeke mimicked the same gesture he did to me on Tobias. Tobias looked disgusted. "We all know that Tris-"

Zeke was cut off by me grabbing the edge of his plate that was closest to me, and tipping it up, splattering chocolate cake all over his dramatic expression. An evil smile crossed my face, and Tobias fell off his chair laughing. Zeke's eyes were as wide as golfballs as he ran his hand slowly down his face, wiping off the cake. I was still grinning crazily.

"You, my friend," Zeke said in a deadly tone. "Just made a huge mistake." His eyes flashed angrily. The whole cafeteria had gone silent, watching the stand off between me and Zeke. Suddenly, the tense silence was interrupted.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Zeke screamed. The whole room started to twist into shenanigans as if electrified. Shrieks could be heard by the Bureau, and laughter echoed continuously. I was so lost in the beauty of it all that I didn't see Zeke pick up a bottle of ketchup and point it directly at my black tank-top. I yelped as the red paste coated my front, and coloured my hair.

"You," I growled, laughing maliciously, "are SO going to get it." I grabbed a bowl of soup and splashed the hot contents down his front. I laughed crazily, like a mad doctor. Suddenly, I felt two strong arms lock themselves around my waist, and lift me up. I didn't feel worried, though, for the smell of sweat and healing salve and safety wafted into my nose. I shrieked with laughter, and my legs bent up as I leaned forward, attempting to escape. Suddenly, a large hand, belonging to the person holding me, smeared chocolate icing down the side of my face. I screeched even louder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, laughing. He didn't. Oh, what a mistake that was. I bent down and bit his arm, hard. He yelped in pain and dropped me, and I twirled around, choking on my own laughter. He was staring at his arm, which had two red, crescent shape marks on it. I laughed and stepped forward to wrap my arms around him. He narrowed his eyes at me accusingly. I leaned up on my toes to kiss him, but before our lips could meet, he was ripped from my grasp. Tobias stumbled away looking shocked, and I saw who had taken him. A stone dropped heavily into my stomach.

Evelyn.

"You," she whispered to me, her voice shaking with fury. "Stay away from him!" She shouted the last part. Her handsome features were contorted in rage.

I stood up a little straighter, and whipped out the years of forced diplomacy on the Bureau personnel. My face was a mask of cool politeness. "Evelyn, how Tobias lives his life is his decision. If he decides to spend it with me, then you should be supportive of him-"

"Don't you DARE tell me how to treat my son!" Evelyn screeched. "No matter what you say or do, I will always be permanent and you will be temporary." I flinched. That hit a nerve. My eyes welled up with tears, and I took a step back. It was true. My heart contracted, like a fist had seized it.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Tobias yelled, ripping himself from his mother's grasp.

"You listen to me; she is no good to you. If you don't get rid of her right this second, then this will be the last you see of me!" Evelyn spat.

"Well, if that is what you want," Tobias said, hurt clawing at his voice, "then I hope I never see you again." His voice broke at the end. Evelyn looked shocked and hurt. She shook her head back and forth, denying it. She backed up, and then ran out of the room, shoving people as she went.

Tobias stood still looking after her. His posture sagged. I walked up behind him, but didn't touch him. I didn't know if comfort is what he wanted.

"Tobias, she's your mom," I said gently, and as bravely as I could manage. "I'm not worth it."

He took a deep breath, and turned around. His eyes were raw, and I saw the child that he used to be. Scared for himself and his mother, furious with a man who claimed to be his father. I saw every feeling of vulnerability in them. I stepped forward instinctively, but hesitated as I realized that he probably didn't want to see my sympathy. He smiled painfully, and gently wrapped his hands around my small wrists. He tugged me towards him. He touched his wet forehead to mine, and slid his nose across my own.

"Yes, you are," Tobias said softly. We were about to kiss, when a hail storm of eggs rained down on us. I yelped, and held my hand up to my face in an effort to shield myself. I looked at the assaulters; Christina, Zeke, Amar and George. All were grinning.

"Break it up, lovebirds!" Christina sang. "Love has no place in this war."

I grinned, looking at Tobias. He looked back at me, mock defiance on his gorgeous features. We both looked back at them.

"You're on," we said in unison. We charged.

_**I'm excited for the next chapter because...**_

_**TRUTH OR DARE! I really wanted to do this... But don't worry, conflict with the Bureau is on it's way ;P**_


	15. What the Heck is Truth or Dare?

_**My God guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER, but I've been so mega busy, and I just can't find the inspiration to write. When I don't have inspiration, my writing sucks. So, this chapter took a VERY long time to write. **_

_**PS I saw the Divergent movie the other day:) I had to force myself to go in, though, because the day before everyone in my class was talking about it and when other people talk about Divergent, I lose my head (*cough* Allegiant *cough*) I'm not even kidding, I started hyperventilating. I was nearly in tears. NOT. FUN.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll work on updating sooner :) **_

Chapter 15 - Tobias

By the end of the fight, thoughts of my mother slipped out of my mind completely.

It was the best time I had in years. There was food in every spare corner of the cafeteria, and it was a war. Of course, Tris and I were on the same team, and we OWNED everyone else, but they were to proud to admit it.

"Come on, Christina. You know that we just creamed you. Don't deny it," Tris teased, wagging her finger in Christina's face. Christina's stare could of frozen anything that was within fifteen feet, but Tris was a burning flame. She couldn't be frozen. She just laughed. Christina's face soured like a lemon.

"You know, if you didn't just, like, come back from the dead last night, I would punch you so hard right now," Christina snarled.

Tris' face turned into one of exasperation, and rolled her blue eyes. She sighed impatiently.

"I did NOT come back from the dead, Christina!" Tris exclaimed. "I was never dead in the first place!"

"Well, to us you were, so..." Christina said sardonically. Tris sneered at her, but amusement danced beautifully in her eyes.

"Whatever," Tris said dismissively. She walked slightly in front of me, her blond hair swinging behind her purposely, intended to tease me out of my mind. It worked.

"You know what?" Zeke said wickedly, attempting to lighten the mood. "I think we need to play a game of Truth or Dare."

Tris stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and looked at Zeke, obviously questioning his sanity.

"Zeke," Tris said slowly, "What the heck is Truth or Dare?"

I chuckled at her ignorance. She whirled around at me, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes. She put her hand up to my face harshly, and pushed it away to the side, and I had to stumble back a few steps. She stalked to the other side of the group, and stood beside Christina. A chorus of "OOOOOOOOOOO"'s ran the group.

"Tobias, your girlfriend just told you," Lauren said, grinning. I glared at her with an expression that could wither a flower.

"That's not the smartest comment, Lauren, seeing as your in CRUTCHES," I said my voice seething. Hurt mauled my heart, and I looked at Tris, who was smirking, amused. I narrowed my eyes accusingly, and she grinned broadly. Neither of us could stand the distance, so I opened my arms invitingly, waiting patiently for her to come. She ran up to me, and leapt into my waiting arms. I laughed freely. She wrapped her small legs around my waist and I spun her around rapidly. She also snaked her arms around my neck, while I held her waist so she wouldn't fall. We were both laughing, and still spinning. When we slowed, Christina marched over to us and ripped Tris away from me. I looked at her like, "what the heck?". She just grinned.

"Oh, Trissy Poo Poo, this is a party, you must dress up!" Christina sang. A look of absolute terror crossed Tris' face.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT ME! FOUR, SAVE ME!" Tris cried, and reached into my heart. It hit a note, but I didn't really care. I grinned like a maniac. Tris looked hopeless as she traveled farther and farther from me.

"Make her look nice, Christina!" I yelled after them. Christina put her thumb in the air. Tris screamed again. I just laughed.

I was so glad my heart was whole again.

...

While I waited for Christina to finish torturing Tris, I wandered aimlessly through the corridors. My footsteps echoed intimidatingly, giving the impression that they were bigger than they truly were. Of course this was done purposely, because in the days of the factions, Dauntless was all about becoming larger than life. It was the goal that everyone reached for, and to grasp it in their hands was to give them the power to rule over those whose flames didn't burn as bright.

I delved in my own thoughts, still trying to find a more relaxed state to fall into. It was a whole three years, for God's sake. Everything was changing so fast, my head barely had the time to catch up. I'm sure that through everything, though, I would never change one moment. Because I loved Tris more than anything, and a day without her would be like a millennium.

...

It was two hours since Christina had dragged Tris off, and I acknowledged that It would be time for Truth or Dare soon. So I sauntered slowly but purposefully back to my room, but instead of finding it empty, it was filled with a presence so large and demanding that it could only be one person.

Tris stood in the middle of the room, glaring menacingly at me. She wore jeans with black boots, along with a thin black tank-top that barely made it to the waist-line of her jeans. Over she wore a black leather jacket, and her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders like a sheet of gold, and shorter hair flopped on her forehead.

Her face was an entirely different story. I had stopped dead in my tracks because of how nice she looked in her clothes, but it took all the effort I was capable of not to let my jaw hit the floor because of her face.

Her large eyes were coated in some creamy coloured powder, contrasted by something thicker, and black coloured, circling her eyes. Her long eyelashes flared up, and were coated in some kind of black liquid. Her cheeks were flushed with colour, and her high-cheekbones stood out prominently, and her cheeks hollowed inward slightly. Her lips were a rosy pink, and turned down in a scowl. In fact, her whole face was contorted into an expression of extreme annoyance. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her toe. She was seething, but all I could do was stare.

"Well?" Tris asked angrily. "Anything you would like to say for yourself?"

I just continued to stare for a few more seconds, before bursting out into, unwillingly, laughter. I doubled over, and rested my arms in my legs for balance. Tris stamped her foot.

"It isn't funny!" She whined. She looked heartbroken, but in the strangest of ways. She huffed and started toward the door. I collected myself quickly and stood in front of her to stop her.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

"Whatever," Tris snapped, trying to get past me. I stepped in her path again. She kept feinting to one side, still trying to sneak her way to the door. But after a few minutes of this, I had enough and threw her over my shoulder. She shrieked and thrashed, but I just kept on walking, and carried her to my bed. I set her down on the end, and the edge was at her mid-calf. I pinned her hands over her head, so she was trapped, and leaned over her so we were only a few inches apart.

"I'm sorry, Tris." I said genuinely. "I just... I don't know actually why I laughed. It wasn't funny. On the contrary, you look beautiful."

Her face softened ever so slightly, as she looked up at me with with thoughtful eyes. I leaned down so our foreheads were touching.

"Forgive me?" I asked softly. After a long moment, I felt her head nod under mine. I grinned and pressed my lips to hers. It was shorter than I would have liked, because we had to leave to go to Zeke's apartment. I stood up reluctantly, and pulled her up with me. She pouted. I laughed easily, and slung my arm over her small shoulders. She wrapped her arm around my waist, and gave me an appreciative side-hug. I kissed the side of her head and we walked out of my apartment.

The walk there was short and uneventful. I was perfectly content to just hold her in my arms as we went. But after the a few minutes of comfortable silence, we reached the door. I knocked, and it swung open immediately. A grinning Zeke greeted us.

"Well, it's about time!" Zeke exclaimed. He grabbed both of our free arms, and dragged us inside. The people here were Zeke, Shawna, Christina, Daniel Samuels, Tris, and myself. We all sat in an informal circle. Zeke grinned at all of us maliciously, until his gaze fell onto me.

"Four, my friend," Zeke said dramatically, "Truth or Dare?"

**The actual Truth or Dare will happen next chapter, which I'll probably post later today:**) _**Sorry for any typos!**_


End file.
